


everything changed again

by sparklyjimin



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comeback, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness, Not very angsty, Panic Attacks, hann - Freeform, idle are my faves rn and i love them a whole lot, mostly bc idle are cute as hell, yuqi is a lil ray of sunshine and im so sorry for writing this, yuqi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyjimin/pseuds/sparklyjimin
Summary: she knows that her mistakes don't define her but she can't help worrying





	everything changed again

**Author's Note:**

> i've been stanning idle since like the day after their debut and i figured everyone deserves some idle fanfic right about now so i did what i do best and i made it angsty

"Girls, you're on in half an hour!"

The six of them were scattered around the room backstage in various positions. Soojin was by the mirrors, doing a final retouch on her signature red lipstick while a stylist hovered behind her, fluffing her newly dyed red hair. Shuhua and Miyeon, the youngest and eldest, were always calm and collected before shows, and true to form they were both sitting on the chairs lined up at the back of the room, scrolling through their phones and idly chatting to each other in the meantime. Soyeon was pacing by the door, headphones in to block out the noise from the room, and quietly going over her raps under her breath. Minnie, meanwhile, was standing with a group of staff in the middle of the room, laughter occasionally emanating from them as the time for their stage grew nearer.

Yuqi herself had found a space in the corner of the room where she could see herself in the mirrors, and was going over the dance routine repetitively. With each run-through, she could feel her nerves getting higher. Every time she caught sight of her movements in the mirror she found another way to criticise them, another way to tell herself she wasn't good enough to be going up on that stage, that she wasn't ready to perform. Every small mistake she made reminded her that the fans were going to be watching, and they were going to be so, so disappointed in her if it went wrong.

"Yuqi-yah!" Minnie's voice reached her - the elder had broken away from the group of staff she had been stood with as they all hurried away to complete final preparations for their performance.

She paused halfway through the routine, panting slightly, and looked up by way of greeting.

"Save your energy for the performance," Minnie smiled. And oh, no, the performance - a quick glance at the clock on the wall confirmed that they had less than twenty minutes, and she felt nowhere near prepared. Even just before Minnie had interrupted her she'd stumbled slightly over a transition and she had to practise that again before they went on, if she did that on stage it could throw off one of the others and the whole dance could be ruined.

"Do you need to step outside?" Minnie's smile had melted into a face of concern, brow furrowed. "You're shaking."

Yuqi looked down. Her hands were, indeed, beginning to tremble slightly as she got further lost in her thoughts. She grabbed one in the other to stop it, but it was clearly too late for that as Minnie had already noticed. She let out a deep breath but didn't answer the elder's question.

"Okay," Minnie said quietly, taking hold of her upper arm. "Stay with me, Yuqi."

Yuqi blinked up at her as she was guided from the room, because she was fine, what was she doing? It wasn't until they reached the still quiet of the corridor that she could hear her own harsh breathing and realised she was beginning to hyperventilate. Minnie was quick to steer her to the few chairs that had been abandoned by the edges of the corridor and sit her down before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Breathe, you're going to give yourself a panic attack," Minnie advised, rubbing circles into her palm. There was a long moment in which Yuqi struggled to regulate her breathing. "What's the matter?"

"I just - the dance," Yuqi said helplessly. "I can't get it right, and I made a choreo mistake after debut and I can't do the same now, I _can't_ , bur I'm going to let the fans down and - "

"Hey, none of that," Minnie broke her off, in that gentle, soothing tone that she'd become so used to. "You know the routine, I  _know_ you know the routine, you've been practising every day for weeks. It's going to be fine, and even if it isn't, the fans don't care. They're here to support you."

"But I'm - "

"Yuqi, you're a good dancer." Yuqi looked up in surprise, already feeling somewhat calmer, just as Miyeon finished speaking and the door slipped closed behind her. Minnie didn't cease rubbing careful circles into her hands as the eldest began to speak. "Your dai dance? It's amazing. None of the rest of us could do that." 

Yuqi smiled bashfully, feeling her breathing regulate now. "Unnie, it's hardly - "

"It really is!" Minnie insisted. "All the fans have seen it, they  _know_ how talented you are. Sure, this is our comeback performance, but at the end of the day it's only one performance. There will be others. Even if you're not happy with today's, you have so many chances to make up for that."

"We're all really proud of you," Miyeon said quietly, taking the chair next to her and running a hand through her hair. "I know you're going to do your best out there and that's all that matters."

Minnie grinned lopsidedly, and Yuqi felt a wave of relief rush through her as she realised they'd managed to cut off her panic attack before it had even begun. "Now get out there and show them how it's done, okay?"

Yuqi felt herself smiling back. "Okay." She paused. "Thanks, unnies."

She pretended, later on after the performance had gone without a hitch, that she didn't see the self-satisfied grins Miyeon and Minnie sent in her direction, and instead focused on the hugs Shuhua was insistent on bestowing on her.

**Author's Note:**

> HANN!!!!!!
> 
> it's my birthday tomorrow!


End file.
